Head Injuries
by sorry-username-taken
Summary: A little story I wrote about Clarisse and Chris my OTP . Clarisse suffers a bad head injury and gets put in a coma. Not planning on having a lot of fluff, but there is that possibility in future chapters. I suck at summaries, just read it. Rated T only because I'm paranoid. Don't worry, there's no swearing or anything like that.
1. The Accident

**Hello! Welcome to my brand new story! I'm super excited to finally be writing a story for the BEST SERIES IN THE WORLD! Yeah. I really hope you like it. It's in the POV of the always wonderful, Chris Rodriguez! But it might change perspectives later on. By the way, this is before TLH, but it doesn't really matter because Percy and Annabeth aren't gonna be big characters in the story. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter. I promise.**

Chris's POV

There are many things you expect to happen at Camp Half-Blood. You can expect waking up early to train. You can expect some fighting between cabins. You can even expect some crazy prophecy that makes everyone scared for a while. What I didn't expect was for Clarisse, daughter of the war god Ares, to be stuck in the infirmary for six months. She didn't end up there by fighting with her cabin mates or a bad game of capture the flag. No, she ended up there because a stupid satyr.

_**It was a normal day at camp. The sun was shining over the strawberry fields, Percy and Annabeth were walking hand in hand on the beach and the Hermes cabin was pulling pranks on unsuspecting campers. It was my free block for the day, and all I wanted to do was relax. I had visited the Ares cabin to see if Clarisse wanted to hang out, but she wasn't there. I shrugged it off, assuming that she was in the arena training. Sure enough, when I walked by the arena, there she was. **_

_**I watched her for a little bit, totally immersed in what she was doing. She had her electric spear, Maimer, and was slashing through straw dummies like nobody's business. She didn't seem to notice me watching her, but her cabin mates certainly did. Her brother, Mark, snickered and said something to her that I couldn't hear, and she whipped her head around to face me. When she saw me, her expression softened. But only a little bit.**_

_**She sauntered her way over to where I was standing and gave me a questioning glance.**_

"_**Yes?" she said.**_

"_**Hey Claire." I replied.**_

_**She rolled her eyes at me. She said she didn't like the nickname, but I think that's because she didn't want anyone else calling her that. "Is there a reason you're watching me train?"**_

"_**Not really," I admitted. "I just think it's kind of interesting. Want to go for a walk?"**_

"_**I can't right now. I'm supposed to show this new camper around camp in about five minutes." She looked annoyed and disappointed, so I just told her that we would hang out after dinner.**_

"_**Alright." She said. "See ya later."**_

"_**See ya," I said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed and rolled her eyes, but said nothing more before running off to meet the new camper.**_

_*****Campfire*****_

_**It was getting dark out and me and most of my cabin were at the campfire. We were in the middle of some silly song about a wood nymph and Poseidon when Jake, a son of Ares, came running up. **_

"_**Will!" he called. "We need you to check something." His tone was urgent, and I could tell something was wrong.**_

_**Will jumped down from where he was sitting and rushed off with Jake. People started whispering in which I heard things like "What's happening?" "Did someone die?" "Maybe One Direction is here!" Alright, I know that last one isn't likely, but what if someone is hurt?**_

_**Chiron pounded his hoof against the ground. "Quiet heroes." He commanded. "Everything is fine. Just continue with your songs and then get to bed." He galloped away towards the Big House, and disappeared into the door. Everyone picked up where they left off at campfire, but I was uneasy the entire time. I knew something was wrong.**_

_**In the morning, everything seemed normal again. Well, almost everything. The Ares cabin was acting a little weird. Not as fierce. Not as ….confident. But what could cause them to act like this? I decided to get to the bottom of it. Of course, my number one source for all things cabin 5 was Clarisse. I checked at the arena and at her cabin, but I couldn't seem to find her.**_

"_**Hey Jake!" I shouted to where he was practicing his sword skills. **_

_**He stopped murdering the practice dummy long enough to look at me. "What do you want?" Jake snapped. One look at his flaming eyes and you could tell he wasn't in a mood to be messed with. Okay, maybe not all of them were acting less fierce. **_

"_**I, uh. I was just wondering where Clarisse was." I said, trying to sound confident.**_

_**Jake's expression hardened. "Why don't you go ask Chiron? He'll tell you what happened."**_

_**Though this wasn't much of an explanation, I left so Jake wouldn't kill me for asking more questions. I found Chiron teaching Archery to the Demeter cabin.**_

"_**Chiron!" I called.**_

"_**Yes, Chris, my dear boy. What can I do for you?" **_

"_**I was wondering where Clarisse was. Jake told me to ask you. Did something happen?" I asked. I really hoped that everything was OK, but what Chiron said next shattered any possibility that things were OK. **_

"_**Chris, why don't you go to the infirmary? Someone there will explain it to you."**_

_**At this point, I was basically freaking out. All I had asked was where my girlfriend was and I'm told to go to the infirmary and someone will explain it to me there. Explain what exactly, was the question. I basically sprinted to the infirmary. When I got there, I didn't see anything of particular interest. That is, until I saw the girl lying on the bed attached to dozens of wires. Clarisse's face was pale and she had fresh stitches on her forehead. Her eyes were closed, and I couldn't tell if she was sleeping …or something much worse.**_

_**I ran over to Will Solace, who was tending to some camper's broken arm. "What happened to her?" I demanded.**_

_**He turned to face me. It was obvious he knew who I was talking about, because he just went right into the explanation. "Last night, while Clarisse was showing some new camper around, a satyr accidentally hit her with a truck. He had convinced a daughter of Hecate to try and duplicate the scene from Harry Potter where Harry and Ron were in the flying car. It didn't turn out so well in real life, because once it was up in the air, the car came crashing down and a piece of it hit Clarisse in the head."**_

_**I didn't wait for him to say anything else. I rushed over to where Clarisse was lying and just tried to process all that was happening.**_

_**I heard Will come up behind me. "She's in a coma. For now, anyway. Hopefully she'll regain consciousness soon."**_

**Hopefully…. **_**I thought.**_

Six months had passed since that happened. Every day I had visited the infirmary in hopes that she might wake up. She never did. People told me to get over it. That she might not ever wake up so I might as well live my life like I used to. But I couldn't believe that. I just couldn't. And I was right, she did wake up. But ….she wasn't the same after that.

**So what do you think? Constructive criticism is welcome, but try to be nice. Make sure you review!**


	2. Acting Strange

**A/N Hello, lovely people. I am back! Sorry I didn't update but I was at camp for a week. No, not Camp Half-Blood. Just a normal camp. But now I get to update before going off to another camp. Enjoy the chapter! Sorry it's short. Tell me if you want me to write in Clarisse's POV for some chapters. And thank you to the people who reviewed! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is a rich and famous author. I am a girl sitting at her computer at home writing fan fiction.**

Chris's POV

It was now August. Clarisse had been unconscious since March. I had gotten over the initial shock of it all and got back into my normal routine. Well, pretty much normal. I still checked the infirmary every day for updates. That's not something most people would consider "normal".

Somewhere in the back of my mind was always the horrible thought that Clarisse might not wake up. Eventually I started to believe it. I would go about my daily activities in a daze, my mind swirling with thoughts, but yet feeling so empty. That is, until I checked the infirmary one day. I simply walked in for three seconds, glanced at the bed and left. But that's when I realized, Clarisse wasn't there.

So I'm basically freaking out here. She's either out of the coma and walking around camp or she died and they took her body away. Now that's not something I like thinking about, but my mind was skipping over all the possibilities. I dashed out of the infirmary, accidentally knocking over a few campers on my way, and sprinted to the Ares cabin. I pounded on the door, panting from running so fast.

Almost immediately the door swung open, revealing one of Clarisse's younger siblings.

"Where's Clarisse?" I asked, my voice full of panic. I couldn't stop skipping over all of the horrible possibilities.

"Who is it?!" a voice yelled from inside the cabin. A voice I knew very well. A voice that belonged to . . .

"Clarisse!" I shouted with joy. Pushing past her younger sibling, I sprinted over to her bed where she was laying. "Claire, you're alive!" I exclaimed.

"No duh I'm alive Rodriguez. A stupid injury can't kill me _that _easily." She retorted.

"Injury!" I shouted. "Clarisse, you were in a _coma_ for six_ flipping _months."

"Well, I'm back now. So please just let me rest." She rolled over to her other side and hid her face under the blanket.

"Don't mind her." Her sister Caylley said. "She's just irritable right now. She could be PMS-ing or something."

Clarisse groaned, obviously not liking the fact that we were discussing this. But even though she snapped at me and didn't seem to care that I was so worried about her, I had a huge grin on my face. She was OK. She was alive. She and I could always talk some other time, when she was in a better mood. After all, I waited six months to see her. I can wait a little more.

_***~la la la la la~***_

The next day, I found Clarisse sitting by the lake.

"Hey Claire."

She looked up at me tentatively. "Hi." She said in a small voice.

I shot her a strange glance. This wasn't like the Clarisse I knew and loved. She was usually confident and in your face. Now she seemed shy and cautious.

I sat down next to her and dipped my feet into the lake. "What wrong?" I questioned.

Clarisse sighed. "Nothing."

"We both know that's not true." The look on her face seemed to admit I was right, but she didn't say anything. I nudged her, trying to get her to talk.

She turned and stared at me for a long time. Her eyes seemed to be searching, but for what? She opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind at the last second.

"What were you going to say?" I asked.

She just shook her head. Obviously she didn't want to talk about whatever it is.

"Alright well, when you figure it out, tell me. OK?" I said.

She nodded, staring down at the water.

I stood and trudged away from where she was. I don't know what's going on with her, but I hope it doesn't last for long.

**A/N: I. Am. So. Sorry. You all must hate me. I made you wait so long for this chapter. I did go on vacation, but then again I probably had enough free time to write this chapter. I am so sorry. Please be as patient with me as Chris was to Clarisse in this story. I'll try not to make you wait six months. Another thing, I will definitely be finishing this story, but should I keep writing fanfiction? It's fun and all, and I've talked to some really great people, but I feel like I should be making my own ideas. My own stories. What do you think? Should I give up fanfiction? PM me or leave your answer in a review. Remember, reviews = fuel.**


End file.
